


Cruel to be Kind

by Gulo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Breath Control, Choking, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Unreliable Narrator, cause Jack is pathological, non-canon compliant but who's keeping track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gulo/pseuds/Gulo
Summary: Cruel to be kind means that I love you, baby.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Cruel to be Kind

Jack glanced again at his watch as his stomach growled fiercely. For over an hour he'd been waiting for that damn intern to deliver. No doubt gabbing on the phone nonstop whilst poorly managing all the other lunch orders with varying degrees of accuracy. So very hard to find reliable help these days. 

"Davie, baby. Babydoll. Baberoo," Jack pressed the coms button on his flatscreen to interrupt Davie's datastream. "My stomach's ready to eat itself. What is the frickin' holdup?" 

As the doors of his office slid open he could just see the last of the exchange. That fool intern thrusting the bags into another fellow's arms before swiftly scampering off down the hall with the rest of the cargo to deliver elsewhere. As for the other guy, suddenly saddled with a new task, he stood dumbly at the threshold. Then he gathered his wits, stood somewhat taller and began to call into the immense personal office of President Handsome Jack himself. "Mr. P-p-President...? May I come in? I... think I have your lunch here." 

"Yeayeayeayeah, just leave it on the desk." He started hangrily scrolling his flatscreen and typing here and there for some tasks, and the other guy timidly walked the long hall to place the bags where bidden. 

"Happy to help, Sir." He gave a sort of short bow at the waist before turning on a heel to flee. It caught Jack's eye and he looked up just in time to see his features. 

Cutie patootie.

"Yo, hey, hol' up there, bud." 

The guy froze. Jack could see his hands working at his sides nervously before he turned around again, see his larynx bob as he swallowed hard. "Yes, Sir."

"What's your name?" His crossed sneakers slid off his desk, and Jack walked around it to lean against it instead, now with arms crossed. 

"Rhys." The young man stood stiffly in order to hide his trembling. He looked not much older than Angel. A man twice the age, that felt rather young to Jack. He might as well have been a boy to him. A shy boy, in need of some punching around so he wasn't so soft, so he could survive in this dog-eat-dog rat race world, which the magnanimous Jack had created for him. Yes, Jack could just see it now, this diminutive little Rhys boy tormented by his peers, having difficulty finding his place. Jack should show him where that place was. Build up his confidence. Make him feel useful. He closely watched Rhys' fidgeting body for a protracted moment, taking in the air of complete submission, so palpable he could smell it. 

That's when he pegged the boy. He'd spotted Rhys before as a plucky new recruit, during his occasional parade around the code monkey cubes. Cuter now than he remembered. 

"Hmmmm," he reached into the bag to grab both fortune cookies on top of the styrofoam. They always packed two. "Think fast, Rhys." Jack kept one and tossed the other one over. 

Rhys caught it. But then he somehow fumbled it in a ridiculous manner, in his nervousness flinging the cookie into the air and catching it again, then holding onto it demurely. He softly cleared his throat and said, "Um, isn't it bad luck to open these first before you eat the meal?" 

That earned a real laugh from Jack as he started tearing into the plastic. "First I've heard o' that one. I thought it was that you had to read the fortune first before eating the cookie. Cause only animals bite it off, am I right?" Jack demonstrated by taking a bite of the cookie and crunching on it. All the while he offered his winning smile. He plucked the fortune from the other half and read out, "Says here, 'The only thing we know for sure about future developments is that they will develop.' ... In bed." He fixed Rhys with a stare, looking over the sweet boy's features, at his posture where he quaked with fear in the presence of his magnificent President. 

With shaking hands and without biting, Rhys cracked open his cookie. He cleared his throat again to read, " 'Small opportunities are often the beginning of great enterprises.' " He gulped and added, "... Between the sheets." And blushed. 

Again Jack allowed himself a genuine, if louder laugh. Rhys' variation on the game was charming. Perfect. Just... too fucking perfect. And right here, right in front of him. He felt his pants start to get a bit tight. "Hey, it's serendipitous. Rhysie-boy, I gotta ask you something," he continued, tossing the fortune and wrapper by the food bag, and consuming the other cookie half. He spoke with his mouth full. "Do you trust me?" 

Rhys had been too nervous even to consider eating his cookie. He gave pause a moment before answering. "Yes, Sir." 

"C'mere. Come on up. Don't be shy now. Come see me. Now, put your hands on the desk and bend over it. Eh? Yep, yep. Bend over. Atta boyyyy, there ya go."

The second cookie joined the first wrapper on Jack's desk, as Rhys stiffly did as he was told and approached the desk beside the guest seat. He planted his palms on the rich desk surface and tentatively bent at the waist, seeming painfully aware of his own awkwardness, and Jack could see a sheen of sweat start to break out on the coder's forehead. Jack gulped down his bite of cookie, enough for now to quiet his stomach. He swiftly circled around Rhys and took ahold of the young man's hips in grabbing hands, kneading, so he could sneak in close and casually rub his own pubis up into his butt. It was a bit flat, not really as nice as a lady's butt, but still warm and soft, and Jack humped his underling with a pleasant rumble low in his chest, snug. He delighted in seeing Rhys absolutely sweating underneath him, his face red as a lollipop, eyes bugged out, mouth slightly open as he tried to catch his breath to feel Jack's growing hardon frot up between his legs and buttocks all through their clothing.

Jack's hot breath washed over Rhys' neck and ear as the mad engineer whispered to him, mimicking the local Moonspeak. "Get your belt undone for me, little mate. Just makes everything easier, y'know?" He heard a whimper under him. Made his dick even harder, instantly. Jack could tell this was difficult for the poor boy, but this was a trial by fire. Rite of passage. Time to really become a man. The pet names helped, they always helped. Endear them through affection, and they'll come groveling to you on their knees. Sure enough, he was answered by the signature jingling of a belt buckle coming apart, the panting of Rhys' breath fast as his hands clutched the table top again for lack of nerve. After freeing himself, Jack was happy to take over, and slipped his fingertips under the waistband of his underpants, peeled them down to denude his rump. 

He did not hesitate. There was almost no wait, past the briefest moment of Jack eyeing his prize. He dropped down, pried apart Rhys' ass, and delivered a lewd lick. Rhys cried out, choked off at the end. "AH. Gk." Trembling anew, he fell over the desk, because not even his mech arm was strong enough to support him in such incredible surprise. Jack's grin at this reaction was so broad that he could probably even feel it against his asscheeks as the Hyperion CEO began shamelessly lathering his crack and hole with saliva, and brazenly inhaled the boy's musk. Jack could feel Rhys' body shudder with excitement, the mixed lust and fear, he felt as Rhys' feet slid further apart despite himself, felt his ass tilt up slightly. And he reached to feel the wet hardon tenting out the still-barely-encasing briefs. Jack hummed long and low, transferring the vibrations of it through his tongue into Rhys' asshole in such a pleasant way that he could feel the other little man melt. It was his pleasure as well, as Jack's drooling tongue probed his anus, until Rhys was close to drooling himself all over the desk, eyes closed in bliss, clutching where he could, arrested and paralyzed. 

Jack surfaced, eventually. He stood again and without ceremony, hot-dogged his dick between Rhys' cheeks. This caused Rhys to jolt upright. His eyes popped open again, and he looked behind himself, with just as much submission as ever, but real fear in his eyes. "Now don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby boy," the President purred, his hands returning to Rhys' hips to knead them. He periodically pulled the cheeks apart and snapped them back as his cock rode the groove. "Just wanna see what ya feel like. Just a little bit. No big deal." His appetite piqued by the cookie, Jack could drool a lot. He spat a big gob down onto his dickhead, rubbed it around a bit into the other saliva on Rhys' asshole, and started pushing in. He wasn't rough. Just establishing his territory would do. Roughness was for individuals who really deserved it, those who'd crossed him. For this sweet innocent, he was gentler. Jack breathed in and out, soaking in the warmth as he embraced the junior engineer around his middle, only letting himself sink in as much as Rhys relaxed and pushed back down on him. 

'Yes, I'm Handsome Jack. The hero who's good at everything, especially intercourse.'

His motto included ass sex. The proof was in the pudding, he could see Rhys and his expression of beatific rapture as he was claimed by his hero. Rhys' ass unclenched, slowly he took Jack's cock, even if he was still trembling uncontrollably, whimpering all the time, barely soothed by the caresses of Jack's hands down his thighs, the nibbling bites up his vest and even on his neck and in his scalp. "That's a good boy," Jack hissed, even his usual flamboyance dampered by lust, as he just barely rocked himself buried in Rhys' rectum. It wasn't easy though. For it to be really good, they'd need time, lube, blah de blah blah. With a shiver of his own, Jack dismounted. He held himself by the balls as he gave Rhys a last squeeze about the waist, then whirled and collapsed back into his giant throne of a chair. "Hooooohboy. Me likey. Haharrr. Mmm. Buttt, uh. Seems a bit mean to mess your ass up when you've got half the work day left. Don't want you to have to sit in wet pants all day. That would suck! Why don't you finish me off with your mouth, buddy-boy?" President Handsome Jack brandished his rock-hard dick with a hand that flopped and swiped at it like it was a piece of rigid clay, enticing.

Rhys was hypnotized. The spell worked. Bam. He was on his hands and knees, crawling, groveling toward the man in the chair. All dignity was lost as he tasted himself on the hard turgid angrily-red dick poking down his gullet. Jack could just barely look below and see the boy with trousers around knees, furiously beating off in his tightywhities (simply must issue him some Hyperion Redbar), making an absolute mess of drool to choke down Jack's penis. Hard fingers gripped the conveniently longish hair in the back, pushing his skull down in force, and Jack felt him struggle to breathe. He loved that part. This was where he lost his gentleness. Jack gripped that hair like reins, even his other hand coming round Rhys' throat to lock his mouth down on the singular job of sucking him off -- no breath, just suck -- until Jack felt himself blooming with cum. He released Rhys' throat just in time to let him swallow, though he still coughed and gagged a bit, his eyes watering either with the effort or real tears. Who knew. 

Rhys popped off, trailing strings of drool and cum. He staggered forward on the desk dais, slowly coming to. Jack saw his underwear was spotted with cum. Must have been a good one. Jack zipped up, pleased to see himself mostly unmessed. "Oh man. Bummer! Bit of a stain after all. Dude, that was really nice of you not to cum all over my floor. Eh--! Guess it's not such a big deal to toss yer undies for the day. Ever gone to work breezin' it? I know I have." Jack rocked in his chair a bit from where he reclined. His stomach suddenly gave a powerful growl, and he started pulling the first styrofoam box out of the takeout bag. "Say, kid. That was pretty good. I got an idea for yas. Wanna be the first to try out an Echo Eye?"

The young programmer knelt where he was for some time. When he finally caught his breath, he started to stand, and gingerly buttoned up his pants over the wet briefs, at least until he could find a bathroom to get out of them. "Y-yeah. Hell yeah. I'll try it!" 

"Arite. I'll send you a note with the details. Now get the fuck out." He grinned, motioned with a plastic spork, and watched Rhys power-walk away to disappear out into the corridor.

~<3~


End file.
